kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
One-Winged Angel
One-Winged Angel (jap. 片翼の天使, Katayoku no Tenshi) ist der Name des musikalischen Themas von Sephiroth, welches ihn bei all seinen Auftritten innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Serie begleitet. Geschrieben und komponiert wurde es von Nobuo Uematsu, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt für alle anderen erschienenen Final Fantasy-Spiele die Musik komponiert hat. Das Lied erschien ursprünglich als das Boss Theme am Ende von Final Fantasy VII, welche während des Kampfes mit Retter-Sephiroth gespielt wird. Das Lied ist außerdem eine äußerliche Beschreibung von Retter-Sephiroth, da dieser sechs weiße und einen auffallenden schwarzen Flügel am ursprünglichen Platz seiner rechten Hand besitzt. Das Lied ist eine der bedeutsamsten Themes der gesamten Serie. Nicht nur der Track begleitet Sephiroth, sondern beschreibt ihn auch, da Sephiroth in seinen heutigen Erscheinungen immer mit einem schwarzen Flügel an seiner Schulter dargestellt wird. Lyrics Die Verse wurden mittelalterlichen Gedichten der entnommen. Andere Versionen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children One-Winged Angel wurde im Animationsfilm Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children für den finalen Kampf zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth neu aufgelegt. Der neue Titel heißt Advent: One-Winged Angel und bekam komplett neue Verse, welche von Heavy-Metal-Instrumenten begleitet werden. Lyrics Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII existiert eine orchestrierte Version von One-Winged Angel, welche von Kazuhiko Toyama komponiert wurde. In diesem Serienableger ist das Lied besser bekannt unter dem Namen "Vengeance on the World" und ist während einer Rückblende, in der Sephiroth gegen den Antagonisten Genesis Rhapsodos einen Übungskampf bestreitet, und während dem Kampf gegen Sephiroth selbst in Nibelheim zu hören. Diese neue Version ist etwa nur halb so lang wie das Original aus Final Fantasy VII und besitzt zudem eine kürzere Überleitung zum Gesang. Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "One-Winged Angel" gehört zur exklusiven Auswahl im "Best of"-Album zum Soundtrack von Final Fantasy VII und wurde hier in einer orchestralen Version dargestellt. Des Weiteren ist auf der CD eine geheime Instrumental-Version von "One-Winged Angel" enthalten. Um sich diese anhören zu können, muss man vom letzten Track bis zum Anfang zurückspulen. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII In den Piano Collections von Final Fantasy VII gibt es eine Klavierversion von "One-Winged Angel". Arrangiert wurde es von Shirō Hamaguchi und gespielt von Seiji Honda. Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy beinhaltet One-Winged Angel als eine Kampfmusik, welche bei jedem Kampf gehört werden kann. Des Weiteren ist es eines der möglich vorgegebenen Kampfthemen für einen Kampf gegen Sephiroth oder Cloud, oder für Kämpfe im Planetenkern. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie alle anderen Lieder aus dem Vorgänger ist "One-Winged Angel" auch in Dissidia 012 wieder vertreten und kann während jedem beliebigen Kampf gehört werden. Außerdem kann es nun als ein möglich vorgegebenes Kampfthema für einen Kampf gegen Tifa auftreten. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Die originale Version von "One-Winged Angel" ist in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy als Battle Music Sequence von Final Fantasy VII vertreten. Nachdem sie im Series-Mode gemeinsam mit den anderen Standard-Titeln von Final Fantasy VII abgeschlossen wurde, kann der Spieler sie auch einzeln im Challenge-Mode auswählen. Zudem ist es möglich das Stück im Musicplayer anzuhören, nachdem es bei Erreichen von insgesamt 12.000 rm freigeschalten wird. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Im Ableger von Theatryhthm Final Fantasy ist "Advent: One-Winged Angel" als Event Music Stage von Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children enthalten. Kingdom Hearts I / Kingdom Hearts II "One-Winged Angel" wurde von Yoko Shimomura für beide Spiele neu aufgelegt, wobei dieses nicht nur während der Kämpfe mit Sephiroth gespielt werden, sondern auch in den Kampfszenen mit Sephiroth gegen Cloud Strife. Kategorie:Musik (FFVII) Kategorie:Musik (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Musik (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Musik (Dissidia) Kategorie:Musik (Dissidia012) Kategorie:Musik (TFF) Kategorie:Musik (TFF:CC) Kategorie:Musik (KH) Kategorie:Musik (KHII)